1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for distillation of petroleum of fossil or synthetic origin by progressive separations, in which the feed preheated by heat exchange is prefractionated in successive steps in at least one column which operates at a pressure within the range of 1 to 5 atm. abs., as well as to an installation for the application of the process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Processes are already known which utilize recovery heat for saving power and which carry out a preliminary and variable degree of separation of light fractions such as the light petroleum gases, the gasolines and kerosine prior to atmospheric distillation. However, the feed residue of these columns is necessarily reheated in one or a number of fuel furnaces prior to distillation within these columns.